1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for interconnection of electrical devices, where the connector provides an impediment to the passage of foreign material.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Various methods have been used to seal electrical connectors installed in penetrations to liquid fuel tanks. Known techniques include use of washers, o-rings, and other similar structures. One other technique uses a “torturous path” incorporated into a plastic connector.
The torturous path technique relies upon a series of ribs, or similar features to limit the migration of a fluid or gaseous component from one end of the sealed electrical connector to the other. This technique makes use of a path filled with twists and turns that restrict the flow. An example of a component using the torturous path technique is a 2×2 Fuel Header available from the assignee of this patent application, which provides for a torturous path between the electrical conductor pin and the material forming the connector body. While this technique is adequate for many applications, it may be desirable to provide an electrical connector having greater resistance to fluid or vapor passage.
What is needed is a highly effective technique for sealing electrical connectors.